Story:Starship Calisto/If the Stars Should Appear/Act Three
ACT THREE FADE IN EXT-MEADOW Sito and Taylor are being escorted by the freedom fighters and they enter the building as they sit at the table. CAPT. TAYLOR (Surprised): I don't believe it. Commander Carl Jameson walks over to the table. CMDR. JAMESON (Smiles): As I live and breath Captain Marcia Taylor and Lieutenant Junior Grade Sito Jaxa. Sito is confused. LTJG. SITO (Confused): Do I know you sir? Taylor turns to her. CAPT. TAYLOR: Sito this is Commander Carl Jameson my ex-boyfriend who is disobeying the Prime Directive by helping these freedom fighters. One of the Freedom Fighters walks over to Commander Jameson and whispers in his ear. CMDR. JAMESON: It appears that your ship has left a message buoy telling you where they went to let's hear it. One of the Freedom fighters inputs commands into one of the consoles. CMDR. BRANSON (Com voice): Captain if you are reading us, we've received a distress call from a transport ship and are moving to assist them and we'll return soon. CAPT. TAYLOR: What was the situation? CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Druyan is fleeing from the Romulan warbird as the Warbird is firing at the transport vessel hitting its aft shields making them flicker, when the Calisto shows up firing her phasers hitting the aft shields of the D'deridex-class warbird as the warbird comes about and fires at the Calisto hitting its forward shields. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Ship jolts hard. LT. MASON: Shields down to forty percent, it looks like they've pumped up their disruptors since we last fought them. Sparks erupt under fire. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: WE'VE TAKEN DAMAGE TO STARBOARD POWER COUPLINGS TO OUR PORT NACELLE IT CAN'T TAKE ANOTHER HIT! Ship jolts harder and harder as sparks erupt from the MSD. ENS. CARLSON: Commander they've taken hits as well so their shields are on the verge of failing if we can hit them hard it will either disable them or destroy them. Ship jolts hard. LT. MASON: Shields down to twenty-seven percent! Branson thinks. CMDR. BRANSON: Do it Jack arm a spread of photons and fire on my command, re-route power to back up emitters. Both officers complied with their orders. EXT-SPACE The Calisto comes about and heads towards the Romulan warbird. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Viewer sows the warship as it fires at the Starfleet vessel. LT. MASON: We're in range! CMDR. BRANSON: FIRE! He presses their fire button on his console. EXT-SPACE Calisto unleashes a spread of photons that strike the warbird causing explosions to erupt as it explodes into a thousand pieces. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE Lights brighten up as the crew celebrates their victory. CMDR. BRANSON: Report? Lieutenant Mason checks his console. LT. MASON: The Romulan vessel has been destroyed it looks like we've gotten a win over them, the Druyan has taken heavy damaged and causalities are heavy but no deaths. Branson tapped his combadge. CMDR. BRANSON (To com): Sickbay standby to receive wounded, Steph damage report. Lieutenant Commander Williams. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: Damage to our port nacelle the starboard power coupling is down it will need to be repaired before we can go to warp. Commander Branson leans back in the Captain's chair. CMDR. BRANSON (Sighs): Let's hope that Captain Taylor and the Away Team doesn't need back up anytime soon. INT-MAIN AREA Steven wakes up tied to a chair as he tries to get loose but can't as one of the guards is holding his phaser and tricorder and combadge. DR. CARLSON: Where the hell am I? The officer walks over to the table. ARMED OFFICER: He had these sir. The chair turns and its Commander Tomalak sitting in the chair. CMDR. TOMALAK (Smiles): Doctor Steven Carlson Chief Medical Officer of the USS Calisto I'm Commander Tomalak. DR. CARLSON: What am I doing here Tomalak? Tomalak smacks him as Steven looks at him. CMDR. TOMALAK: I'll ask the questions thank you very much. Steven is a bit worried about his wife. CUT TO: INT-FREEDOM FIGHTER MEDICAL AREA Both Sito and Taylor are lead to the medical area and they see T'Lar being patched up. CMDR. JAMESON: My scout found her she is lucky to be a Vulcan. Sito opens the medical kit and then gets out a medical tricorder and scans her. LTJG. SITO: Wow she's been treated well it seems they know what they're doing. T'Lar wakes up. CAPT. TAYLOR: T'Lar what happened where's Steven? LTCMDR. T'LAR: W-we were attacked and Steven was taken. T'Lar gets up. LTCMDR. T'LAR: They took my husband. CAPT. TAYLOR: Easy T'Lar you've been shot we'll get him back when you're well. CUT TO: INT-MAIN COMPOUND Steven is being punched for questions. DR. CARLSON: I DON'T KNOW ANY TACTICAL INFORMATION! CMDR. TOMALAK: You lie Doctor you're rank of Lieutenant Commander gives you all the world to get tactical information from the Captain in briefings about situations. DR. CARLSON: I don't know anything! He nods and is punched in the face again. EXT-OUTSIDE THE COMPOUND Sito, Taylor, and T'Lar are dressed in the same outfits that the people are wearing as Taylor sees Romulan soldiers. CAPT. TAYLOR: Damn it why does it have to be Romulans? Sito chimes in. LTJG. SITO: Wish it was the man who tortured me and raped me. CAPT. TAYLOR: Set phasers to stun. They set phasers to stun as Sito chimes in. LTJG. SITO: Do you have a plan? Taylor reholstered her phaser. CAPT. TAYLOR: Working on one. They head to the building and walk up the steps. CAPT. TAYLOR: Oh, my God, Nick? Nick Lewis? It's Marcia, from college lacrosse. How are you? OFFICER: Step back please. MARCIA (Smiles): My god look at you, you're a guard now huh? How long you been guarding anyway man. She goes up to him and shot him with her phaser and grabs him. MARCIA: That's what I'm talking about yeah GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! INT-TOMALAK'S OFFICE Tomalak picks up a medical device. CMDR. TOMALAK: Do you know what this is? DR. CARLSON: A hypo with medicine in it. CMDR. TOMALAK (Smirks): Its a tool they use to torture people with it to get them to tell the truth, we find to be a very effective truth serum. You see, it targets nerve endings. Imagine every nerve in your body feeling as if it's being punctured by a tiny little drill. No don't imagine. Feel it. Tomalak injects Steven with it and he feels the pain from the medicine and he's screaming and trying to get lose from his bonds. CMDR. TOMALAK: Tell me what I want to know and I'll give you the antidote Doctor! INT-MAIN HALLWAY Commander T'Lar nerves pinched one of the guards and Sito and drags him away as they continue to search for Doctor Carlson. INT-TOMALAK'S OFFICE CMDR. TOMALAK: TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO KNOW AND I'll make it stop! DR. CARLSON: (Screams). (END OF ACT THREE, FADE OUT)